Taking Chances
by MyHeartSkipsABeat
Summary: Cornelia Lloyd has always been the out-cast but when she moves to Forks, would things be better for her or will her world become upside down? EdwardxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my newest story.**

* * *

><p>Cornelia was staring into nothingness as she counted the seconds until the teacher stopped talking about World War II.<p>

"Ms. Lloyd." Silence. "Ms. Lloyd." The teacher tries again and again comes silence. "Ms. Lloyd!"

Cornelia finally steps out of her little gazing and stares at the teacher instead looking bored. "Yes? No need to yell."

"No need- No- No need to yell, she says!" The teacher stutters with rage. "Well, Ms. Lloyd, what was I talking about then? What did I just say? Hm? What was my lecture I put in so much thought about then?"

"It was about the World War II but some points were wrong you know? Just because I wasn't looking doesn't mean I wasn't listening." The teacher glares at her in rage before saying, "Detention on Friday, Ms. Lloyd. Everyone may leave."

That's when the gossip mill starts, "Did you hear that the new girl actually stood up to a teacher? Wow, she's got guts." "Did you hear about the new girl? I heard she's super hot." 'Did you's filled the hallway since the history class, the gossip mills turned up to full.

The moment Cornelia steps into the cafeteria, everyone stops what they're doing, not even a single sound can be heard. And as quick as the silence came, the cafeteria erupts with voices. Cornelia didn't mind, she was used to it, she was used to people saying stuff about her behind her back and she was used to being the black sheep in a pool of white. She walks on to grab her lunch not caring about her the least what they were saying about her but she didn't expect someone to offer her a seat at their table.

A short girl with short blonde hair walks up to her and says, "Hey, I'm Ana. I'm in your English Literature class. Want to sit with us?" She offered with a smile gesturing to a table near the windows.

"Really? Thanks, that'll be great. I'm Cornelia." Cornelia follows Ana after paying for her lunch.

"Hey guys, this is Cornelia. She's in my English Literature class."

"Hey, I'm Laser." A boy with auburn hair and mischievous brown eyes says. "And that's Chris." Laser points to a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. Chris nods his greeting and goes back to his lunch. "How is it? First day of school and already pissed off a teacher."

"Laser, eat." Ana said with a frown. "Don't scare Cornelia off. So, Cornelia, how'd you like it here so far?" She said with a smile.

Cornelia instinctively smiled back. "It's nice here. I don't know where everything is yet but it's nice. Different than my old town, a nice kind of different."

"Well, that's nice." Ana said with a laugh and they started to talk more casual things like clothes. But on the other side of the cafeteria, a pair of eyes was surveying Ana. They were engaged in a talk about who's arms were longer but one of them weren't paying attention. He was still thinking about the new girl, who is she? What is she and why can't he read her mind? "Edward, what's wrong?" Alice's voice broke through Edward's thoughts.

"The new girl, look at her." All of them adverted their attention to Cornelia and saw what Edward meant. Cornelia was a pretty but small person with black hair but what really stood out about her was her crimson eyes.

"Maybe we're over thinking things, she could be wearing red contacts for all we know." Rosalie, the most beautiful of them said.

"No, those are vampire eyes, I can tell." Jasper, Rosalie's supposed twin replied. "And, she smells amazing." Jasper continued emphasizing the last word. "Let's ask Carlisle later." The group's attention went back to random little things but Edward kept staring at the new girl, Edward was mesmerized by her, the way she moved, the way she laughed with her new friends, the way she is. Especially how her blood smelt like, it was amazing, divine and everything in the world that's good. It was her.

Back at Cornelia's table, "Edward Cullen's staring at you" Ana said with a giggle.

"Who's Edward Cullen?" Cornelia replied back dumb-folded.

"Who's Edward Cullen? How could you not know who he is? I'm ashamed of you." Ana shrieked as she pointed to the Cullen's table, "He's only the most beautiful man on earth along with his brothers and sisters. They're all adopted, that's Alice on the left and Jasper beside her, Rosalie's the pretty blonde and Emmett's the huge one. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, the Hale-twins."

"Wow, they're all beautiful." Cornelia breathed and she caught Edward staring at her, they held their gazes for a few seconds before she turned away.

"Could you girls stop talking about the Cullens for once?" Laser spoke up with a grin.

"Hey now, Cornelia's like the only normal person in this table I can talk to. Now, go back to your conversation about skateboards and whatnot." Ana stuck her tongue out.

The youngest Cullen repeated the word inside his head, _normal_.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? How was it? I'm sorry that it was a too short but consider it an introduction. But either ways, please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate that.<strong>

**-MyHeartSkipsABeat**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello, guys. Here's chapter two!**

Forks was cold and rainy, and it seemed gray but Cornelia loved it nonetheless. It's been a week since she moved to Forks. Ana, Laser and Chris were really nice and they made her felt like they've known each other forever. Cornelia often thought that Ana and Laser were like an old married couple, always bickering and they put each other in place, they would make the perfect couple. They had been childhood friends having grown up together. Chris was added to their duo in second grade when he moved from San Francisco. Chris may seem like someone who didn't care about other people and a lone-wolf but he was actually really funny and caring once you got to know him. Cornelia got along with all of them great but Chris mostly because she was from San Francisco too.

Classes were boring to Cornelia, having skipped a grade last year but apparently, Forks High School said she was too young, being 16 to be a senior so they made her a junior, saying that "it was for the best". For who was all she would wonder. Ana was in her English Literature class and so was Edward Cullen, Chris and Laser were in her PE class at the end of the day, Laser was also in her Biology 2 class and so was Edward Cullen. So apparently, she had three classes with Edward Cullen, the other one is History. He would always act as if she was the plague or something, even going as far as sitting at the edge of his seat in Biology 2, she had to sit with him since the only seat available was next to him and when she introduced herself to him on the first day, he acted tense;

"Hi, I'm Cornelia. Can I sit here?" Cornelia asked him politely with her hand held out for a shake.

"Edward Cullen." He would reply with a nod but he wouldn't shake her hand. The look on his face told her that he didn't want to be bothered by her, there were so many emotions there- hostility, anger and disgust. He would act rigid and stiff and sat on the edge of his seat. Cornelia was curious about his eyes, dark and it looked almost hollow and dead sometimes. Cornelia packed her bag quickly after class and left but as soon as she was outside, she remembered that she hadn't taken back the slip the teacher had to sign back. But as she was going in, Edward came out and they bumped into each other, Cornelia braced herself for the fall but a pair of hands stopped her from falling. Cornelia found out that the pair of hands belonged to Edward and when she looked at him, he looked almost in pain. He quickly let go after preventing her from falling and left.

It didn't make sense to Cornelia; she had done nothing wrong to him, had she? The very same day at lunch, as Cornelia was eating her lunch, in the corner of her eye, she would see him glaring at her. It didn't make her feel intimidated or frightened, just curious. She just didn't understand why he was so rude to her and it was just the first day. He didn't come to school the next day, so she wondered if it was her fault. Every day she would look at their table anxiously in hopes to find the youngest Cullen there but he never was. It's been a week since he didn't come and it was Friday today, and she was certain that he wouldn't come to school today.

"Good morning, mom, dad." Cornelia said while placing a kiss on her both her parent's cheeks as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart. It's snowing today so it'll be extremely beautiful to work today." Her father, Norman said with a cheeky grin. Norman was a photographer and a painter while her mother, Willow owned an antiques shop in town.

"I'm going to go now." Cornelia said as she finished her waffles.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Norman asked

"Nah, I'm used to walking. Bye." Cornelia said as she walked out the door. "Wow, it really is beautiful when it's snowing." Cornelia said to herself. She was walking to school when her phone suddenly rang. Cornelia didn't check the caller id and just answered it. "Hello?"

"Cornelia? It's Ana."

"Oh, hey Ana, what's wrong?"

"Where are you right now?" Ana replied still cryptic.

"I'm near the gates of the school. Why? What's going on?"

"Oh, good." Ana let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I see you now." Cornelia said as she waved at Ana who was near the school gate.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia still questioned.

"Laser's birthday is next week! So, Chris and I were thinking of throwing him a birthday party. You in?" Ana looked so excited.

"Awesome, I'm in. Where's Chris?"

"Here I am, where's the emergency?" Chris asked while panting, he looked like he ran all the way to school.

"Laser's birthday is next week!" Chris groaned, "_That's_ the emergency? I ran all the way from home and that's the emergency? Ana, you _do_ know that it's _one_ week away?" He ranted on.

"Then why didn't you take your car?"

"It's too dangerous to drive today. So, what do we do now? We're the only ones in the school, and school starts in an hour."

"I think we shou-" Ana was interrupted when something cold hit her back.

"That's for making me run all the way to school for nothing." Chris was already making another snowball. "And this is a little welcome present for Cornelia." Chris was aiming at Cornelia when Cornelia threw a snowball right into Chris's face. Chris growled and the snowball fight started between the three, Laser joining in when he arrived at school. They were soaked after that.

"C'mon, we better get to class." Cornelia said still laughing.

What Cornelia doesn't know is that Edward Cullen has been watching her all day since he got back from his "camping trip". He still hasn't asked Carlisle about Cornelia's crimson eye color. Since Edward just ate, his tolerance for Cornelia's blood is much higher, so he doesn't have to sit at the edge of his seat.

Cornelia walked into Biology 2 thinking that Edward wouldn't come to school today either. There was some relief and some disappointment. But she was surprised to see Edward sitting in his seat beside hers. Cornelia braced herself from the rudeness that was coming.

"Hey, sorry about the other day, I wasn't feeling like myself." Edward said with an easy smile. Cornelia was stunned by his smile, he was beautiful in every single way, she didn't know what to make of this, but since he was apologizing she might as well forgive him.

"It's fine, really." Cornelia gave him a small smile and sat down. "Did you have fun at your camping trip?"

"Yes, but how did you know that it was a camping trip?"

"I overheard it from Jessica." They were making small talk, "Oh, and thank you for the other day. You know, preventing me from falling, and also sorry that I bumped into you."

"No problem." Awkward silence but it was soon replaced with the teacher announcing that class was starting. Cornelia noticed that Edward's eye color changed, on Monday, it was a black color, now, it's a beautiful butterscotch color. The day went by exceptionally well, lunch was okay but it was hard to keep a secret from Laser about his birthday party.

"Cornelia! Chris!" Ana said while running as Chris and Cornelia came out of the gym. "Come over to my house today, we have to plan Laser's birthday party!"

"Wait, I'll ask my dad." Chris said as he took out his phone and started dialing.

"What about you, Cornelia?" Ana said with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll come." Cornelia replied with a grin.

"Awesome! What about you, Chris?" Ana asked as Chris closed his phone, Chris gave her a nod indicating that he was coming. "Perfect. Let's go." Cornelia spent a good amount of hours at Ana's house to have a lot of planning done.

"So, I'm gonna go now. It's already getting dark." Cornelia said as she hopped up from Ana's bed.

"Oh, okay. Do you want my mom to drive you? It's no problem, really."

"Nah, I'll just walk. Thanks, Ana." Cornelia was a few blocks from her house when a car nearly crashed into her. The car skidded to a stop with a loud screech. Cornelia was paralyzed from the spot, the car just came out from nowhere.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A middle-aged lady stepped out of the car. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said with concern etching in her voice.

"I'm fine." Cornelia replied with a tight smile, the car was barely a foot from her.

"Come, I'll drive you home. I'm really sorry." The lady continued on.

"Thanks, my house is just a few blocks from here." There was a silence which the lady tried to break.

"I'm Jenna Holiday. You must be new in Forks, I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah, I'm Cornelia Lloyds. I moved here this Monday, a new person and already getting hit by cars." Cornelia joked which earned a laugh from Jenna. "You can turn left here, and here's my stop. Thanks for driving me home, Mrs. Holiday."

"My pleasure, it's the least I could do for almost hitting you. I'll see you around." Jenna said with a smile as Cornelia got out of the car and Cornelia waved goodbye before going into the house.

"How was your day?" Willow asked as Cornelia walked into the living room.

"Hello, mom, it was surely interesting. The shop was closed early?"

"Your father's there at the moment. And tell me, how was your day interesting?" Willow asked as she put down the book she was reading.

"I almost got hit by a car." Cornelia said quietly.

"Oh my god! Are you okay, honey?" Willow got up from the couch and went to inspect Cornelia for any injuries.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a little shocked, I guess, I mean, it's not like every day, you almost get hit by a car." Cornelia said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Willow was in mother-mode, there was no way to change her mind now. "Come on." Willow was dragging Cornelia by the hand to her car. Cornelia tried to protest but Willow just cut her off. "It's better to be safe than sorry. I'm just going to ask the doctor to do a check-up."

Cornelia grudgedly agreed. It took twelve minutes and forty-six seconds to drive to the hospital with all the snow still on the ground. Cornelia followed her mother into the hospital, and just stared around while her mother talked to the nurse. Cornelia was then ushered into a room and asked to sit down. Her mother was conversing with another nurse outside. Cornelia just stared around the room which was neat and white, like any other hospital room but what really made it different was the doctor that came into the room. He looked like he was in his early twenties, with blonde hair and was very pale. He was beautiful, he reminded her of Edward, both of them looked like angels, in fact, everyone in the Cullen family looked like angels but she had never seen Edward's adoptive mother but she had a feeling that she would be beautiful as well.

"Hello, Ms. Lloyds." He said with a light smile. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. You were almost hit by a car?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. How are you feeling?" The check-up went very well, Carlisle was a very compassionate man. "You go to Forks High School?"

"Yes, I'm a Junior there."

"Oh, then you must know my son, Edward."

"Oh, yes, he sits beside me in Bio 2. He's very polite."

Carlisle answered with a chuckle. "Oh, I would hope so, if not, my wife would be greatly upset."

Cornelia's mother came into the room then and asked, "Hello, nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen. Is Cornelia done?"

"Oh, yes, almost. Everything's fine. I'm just waiting for the test results." Cornelia shot her mother a look that said "I told you so".

"That's great, I just worry, a mother's instincts, I suppose. Anyways, thank you Dr. Cullen." Willow smiled at Carlisle.

"Anytime, by the way, Cornelia, has your eye always been that color?" Carlisle asked Cornelia.

"Uh, yes, I think so. I'm not wearing anything."

"I see," Carlisle looked like he was deep in thought and a nurse entered the room and handed the young doctor a file. "Well, I got your results right here and everything seems fine. You may leave." He said with a smile.

"Thanks again." Cornelia said as she was walking out the door.

"Honey, wait. I'm going to go to the bathroom, give me five minutes, okay?"

"Sure, mom." Cornelia continued to look around until she realized that she forgot her phone in the check-up room. She went back to the room to find Edward talking to his dad.

"No, listen to m-" They seemed to realize that Cornelia was in the room as well.

"Hi, Sorry to be interrupting but I just forgot my phone so I'm just going to find it and leave." Cornelia said nervously.

"Sure." Carlisle said with a smile.

"So, I'm going to go now." Cornelia said with a small wave. "Thanks again. Bye Edward, bye Carlisle." Cornelia found her mom waiting for her near the doors.

"I forgot my phone so I had to go take it." Cornelia explained.

"Yeah, sure, ready to go?" Cornelia nodded. But back at the check-up room, Edward and Carlisle were still deep in conversation.

"She doesn't seem like a vampire except for her pale skin and crimson eyes." Carlisle went on.

"Yes, but the thing is, I can't read her mind, Carlisle." Edward said with frustration evident in his voice. "It's killing me not to know what she's thinking. Her blood smells absolutely amazing. Not only that, Alice can't see anything about her future, just like the shape-shifters. I think she could be one, not a vampire or a shape-shifter but.." Edward trailed off but Carlisle seemed to understand.

"I'll check her background later although, I can't promise you anything, Edward."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'll see you at home." And Edward left with that, his mind traveling. He can't read her mind, Alice can't see her future, it doesn't make any sense. Who _is_ Cornelia Lloyds? Whatever or whoever she is, he's determined to find out.

**Hope you liked it, just press the little button down there, and tell me what you think! I don't know if you guys like it or not so I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**-MyHeartBeatsForLove**


End file.
